marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Cloak of Levitation
The Cloak of Levitation is a magical "Relic" that is able to move and fly on its own power, enabling its user to levitate and hover in the air. History The Cloak of Levitation is one of the many mystical relics that was in the possession of the Masters of the Mystic Arts. While all relics "choose" their masters the cloak possesses a will of its own and moves by its own accord. It was kept on display in the Sanctum Sanctorum alongside other magical relics. Battle at the Sanctum Sanctorum from Kaecilius' attacks.]] Accidentally entering the Greenwich Sanctum, Stephen Strange briefly explored its room of relics where he first encountered the Cloak, which was encased in a glass display box. Strange's battle with Kaecilius soon brought him back to the room, where he was thrown into the cloaks case. As the Zealot leader prepared to stab Strange, the Cloak intervened, blocking every attempt on the Doctor's life. When Kaecilius knocked Stephen over the railing of a staircase the Cloak flew to his rescued, stopping his fall by wrapping itself around his shoulders enabling Strange him to levitated back up to the fight. The battle continued, during which Strange saw an axe on the wall and attempted to acquire it. The Cloak, however, redirected him to Crimson Bands of Cyttorak, and Strange used and bound Kaecilius, winning the battle. After Lucian stabbed Strange in the chest and the doctor tried to crawl away to safety, the Cloak saved Stephen again by wrapped itself around Lucian, fighting him so that Strange could use a Sling Ring to escape to Metro-General Hospital to heal his wound.Doctor Strange When Strange returned, the Cloak unwrapped itself from Lucian's corpse and rested itself on Strange's shoulders. Battle at the Mirror Dimension Kaecilius and his disciples later reappeared in the New York Sanctum, attempting to destroy it once more. Before their spell could take hold, Strange brought everyone into the Mirror Dimension. Unfortunately, the empowered Zealots are more powerful in this realm and severely altered its reality until it appeared as New York put through a kaleidoscope. The Cloak helped Strange land safely whenever he and Mordo were falling great heights throughout the battle. During the Ancient One's surgery by Nicodemus West and Christine Palmer, the cloak hovered still where it patiently waited for its new master to return. When Strange accepted his mentor's death, he put the Cloak back on where it proceeded to try an wipe his tears away with it's collar until Strange asked it to stop. Hong Kong Sanctum Battle The Cloak was used by Doctor Strange in this battle to fly into the portal to the Dark Dimension to bargain with Dormammu. When Strange trapped himself and Dormammu in a time loop with the Eye of Agamotto the Cloak was also constantly destroyed with Strange until Dormammu relented. The Cloak then flew Strange through the portal and safely onto the ground. Personality The Ancient One described the cloak as fickle and along with Karl Mordo was surprised when it chose Doctor Strange as its master, suggesting it hasn't chosen a master in a long time or never at all. Despite its negative reputation its very affectionate toward Doctor Strange wiping Stephen's tears away after a sad moment and is protective of him, saving him from Kaecilius and assisting him in combat. Abilities *Sentience: While all relics "choose" their masters the cloak possesses a will of its own and moves by its own accord. *Flight/Levitation: The cloak can fly and levited on its own accord and grant its master the same power. *Resistant to Harm: Though it was destroyed numerous times by the godlike Dormammu in the time loop. the cloak was left completely undamaged by the many battles it fought with Doctor Strange against Kaecilius. *Knowledge of Other Relics: The Cloak was knowledgeable enough to know of the Crimson Bands of Cyttorak and that its power could entrap the Dormammu empowered Kaecilius. Trivia *In the comics, the Cloak of Levitation was a magical artifact made and powered by Erithian the Weaver, and gift of the Ancient One for Strange after he first defeated Dormammu. It was the second Cloak of Levitation worn by Strange, after a less powerful blue one. Behind the Scenes *According to Kevin Feige, the cloak: "allows him to fly, but not like how Superman or Thor can fly. It’s almost got a consciousness of its own, this cloak, which, again, gives us a superhero with a red cape." *Visual Effect Supervisor Stephane Ceretti stated they hired the visual effect company after their previous work on Rocket Raccoon, because they wanted to make the Cape a real character.Doctor Strange’s Cloak of Levitation’s VFX & Story Explained He also stated that inspiration for the Cloak was partially taken from the carpet in .Explore Doctor Strange’s Incredible Visuals with VFX Supervisor Stephane Ceretti References External Links * * Category:Items Category:Relics Category:Doctor Strange (film) Items